


相识于夜色

by earthafromearth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, 一夜情, 两次的上下不一样！！！, 互, 搞了两次呢, 搭讪, 现代AU, 酒吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 旧文重发，我成天蹭热度现代AU两辆小车车一人一次，注意配对是轮着来的酒吧搭讪一夜情





	相识于夜色

詹姆斯听到酒吧的大门被猛地推开后条件反射地转过身，他一脚踩在了地上，另一只脚抵在高脚凳的蹬腿上，撑住前倾的身子，他的肌肉紧绷，还没适应部队外的生活，然后他愣在了原地，一个金发的男人站在门口，他逆着光，街道上的霓虹灯投到他身上，形成了一圈光晕，酒吧的门再次关上，霓虹灯被如数挡在了门外，詹姆斯这才缓过神来。而米兰达，詹姆斯今晚刚认识的女士朝着男人招招手，男人点了下头，朝着他俩走过来。男人穿着一件合身的白衬衫，詹姆斯顺着他的腰线看上去，他把袖子挽到了手肘，露出的小臂线条分明，衬衫的前几颗扣子被扯开了，领子也被揉得发皱，而领带也不再规矩地压在领子下方，而是松松垮垮地挂在赤裸的脖子上，詹姆斯退回到座位上，抓起酒杯，一仰头把杯子里剩下的啤酒一口吞下。  
男人明显已经喝过一轮，有些醉了，他对于他人的视线毫不在乎，甚至完全没有察觉，这让詹姆斯大胆盯着他瞧起来。他的步子虽然没有打晃，但也不是很稳，他抓着高脚凳的手指发红，相比于坐下，他更像是把自己整个扔进了椅子里，詹姆斯招手要来两杯扎啤，一杯推到了男人跟前，另一杯拿到自己手里。这时候，詹姆斯的酒劲也上来了，他感觉腹部暖烘烘的，而脑子却有些晕，他忍不住想笑，只好拿起自己的啤酒挡在嘴前。他忍不住又瞟了一眼男人，看见男人正低头对着啤酒笑着，他低垂着眼睛，抿死的嘴唇放松下来，他只是安静地微笑，但简单而细微的动作却让他的脸庞柔和了许多，散发出一种纯粹而干净的气息，他向詹姆斯举下杯子示意，詹姆斯身子一僵，男人凑近后，詹姆斯闻到了他身上威士忌的气味，还有一丝若有若无的海盐的咸味，詹姆斯猜是他的古龙水。詹姆斯举起杯子回敬，算是打个招呼，却意外地对上了他的眼睛。在酒吧昏黄的灯光下，他的眼眸是傍晚的大洋，湿润而深邃。詹姆斯下意识地舔了下嘴唇，男人的视线滑到詹姆斯的嘴唇上，詹姆斯感觉一口气卡在喉咙里上不来。  
米兰达这时候咳嗽了一声，詹姆斯倒吸一口气，猛地扭过身子，但他还能感觉到男人仍在盯着他的嘴唇看，像是着了迷。“詹姆斯，这是托马斯，我和你说起的朋友。”詹姆斯一时没有反应过来，“法律系转专业读文学，因为行为不端差点被劝退。”詹姆斯一知半解地点了点头，带着他还没消化掉的信息又看了一眼托马斯，他实在难以将行为不端与眼前这个男人联系起来。托马斯已经又喝掉了半杯啤酒，他再次对上詹姆斯的视线，他朝着詹姆斯无辜地眨了下眼睛，詹姆斯却不合时宜地注意到他的金发柔然而服帖。“但看起来我们的托马斯已经度过了自怨自艾的时期。”米兰达更像是在自言自语，说完却挑着眉毛看向托马斯，而托马斯只是朝着米兰达伸出舌头做了个鬼脸，被夹在中间的詹姆斯不自在地坐直了身子。“看起来米兰达已经把我的坏事都和你讲了？我保证它们没一件是真的。”詹姆斯能够感到托马斯的视线黏在他的身上，当他感受到那股热度从他的肩膀流连到他的大臂又回到他的胸膛时，他不自觉地向后背过肩膀，略微挺起胸，他感觉自己又回到了阅兵时，只不过这次是在酒吧吧台，而跟前的人远比将军有吸引力。  
詹姆斯感觉一口气憋在胸腔里，他必须要深呼吸才能保持正常的呼吸。“所有男人都有如此的冲动，但你的不同于他人，更为阴暗而不可控。” 每到这时候，他总能在耳旁听到上校如此的评价。  
“军人？”他听到托马斯的问话，扭过头去，看到托马斯脸上好奇的神情，“阴暗而不可控。”他想到。  
“海军。”他规矩地回答，然后避开了托马斯的视线，但他还能感到托马斯的视线黏在他身上，而米兰达明显也注意到了，却没说什么，只是一口气喝光了她的白葡萄酒。  
夜逐渐深了，詹姆斯一直告诫自己要保持形象，控制住心底蠢蠢欲动的野兽，他做得挺不错的，而米兰达也随着一杯接一杯的白葡萄酒和鸡尾酒，带着极具侵略性的笑容靠近了詹姆斯，而托马斯坐在另一侧吧台上，詹姆斯注意到酒吧里有两三人一直都在用余光瞟托马斯，而另一侧吧台上还有一个带着纹身的男性一直在目不转睛地盯着托马斯，就连他喝酒的时候都没有错开眼睛，这让詹姆斯感到怒火从他腹部燃到口腔。但詹姆斯已经熟练于压抑自己，上校把他从小带到大，他熟知詹姆斯“阴暗而不可控”的本性，而他给予的建议是控制，詹姆斯听从了，他没有过去一拳打在那人的眼睛上，只是更快地喝酒，时不时瞪一眼过去。而詹姆斯也惊讶于自己会对一个刚认识几小时的陌生人产生如此强烈的情感，就好像二人其实早就相识，而失散了多年。  
托马斯还在与米兰达争论一本新出版的文学究竟算不算是小说。托马斯说话的时候会挥着手强调自己的观点，他专注于这个詹姆斯根本不在乎的论题，就好像他整个生命的意义都依托在这上面，他紧锁眉头，眼里却闪着光，脸颊微红，不知是因为啤酒还是一直不停地辩论。詹姆斯看着他的嘴唇薄而粉嫩，看着他的脖颈覆盖一层薄汗，看着他的喉结在他说话间歇上下滑动。  
“你意识到他出去接电话了吧？”米兰达的声音把他拉回到酒吧中。詹姆斯这才注意到他正低头看着身旁空了的凳子出神，而坐在上面的男人不见了踪影。“他刚才出去接电话了。”他转过去，对着米兰达抱歉地笑了笑，而米兰达只是点了下头，米兰达接着说道，“我其实很羡慕你们能够这样。”米兰达安静了一阵后说道，詹姆斯疑惑地看向她，“我们一起长大，他都算是我哥哥了，有时候很难对自己的哥哥抱有两性间的喜爱。”詹姆斯想他一定是惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，因为米兰达只是咧嘴笑开了。“哦，不要再偷瞄了人家一晚上之后否认这个。你可以光明正大盯着他看的，你知道吧？他不介意。”她说罢摆了摆手，詹姆斯只得垂下眼睛，他感觉自己的脸颊在发烫。“但鉴于现在他还没把你拉到男厕所，不像是对其他人那样，他应该是喜欢你，很喜欢你了。”詹姆斯发现自己在这段对话中一句话都说不出来，鉴于米兰达说得都是那么回事，他不知道自己是该赞同，还是要否认什么，就只得听着，而啤酒的后劲又让他一时间想不出什么恰当地回答，喝到这时候，他脑子里那根时刻处于戒备状态的细线已经松了下来，但一直都在规避如此致命吸引的习惯却难以摆脱。  
“他之前不好过。”米兰达接着说了下去，而这时酒吧内涌进了一组女孩儿，跟着她们一同进来的还有托马斯和一个男人的争吵声，米兰达停下了话头，托马斯就站在酒吧的门口，而站在他对面的男人让米兰达反胃。她不知道那人是怎么找到他们的，但她太熟悉这个男人，他不值得托马斯再多浪费一秒钟，可那是托马斯的父亲，托马斯狠不下心彻底远离那个不能成为家庭的家庭，也许哪天事情就都变好了，他一直都这么相信，而米兰达不知道自己更想要把他抱进怀里，还是一巴掌扇醒他。  
詹姆斯听到争吵的瞬间就站了起来，米兰达不确定他是打算做什么，但就在阿尔弗雷德的司机抓住托马斯的时候，詹姆斯冲了出去。米兰达跟着跑到门口，却只来得及看到詹姆斯一拳打在司机的腹部，阿尔弗雷德只是冷脸站在一侧，司机呻吟着蜷缩在了马路上。詹姆斯向后退了一步，站在阿尔弗雷德和托马斯中间，她看向詹姆斯，詹姆斯大口喘着气，之前束成马尾的头发散到了肩头，几缕沾在了他脸上，他重心下沉，腿部肌肉在牛仔裤内紧绷，他一手扶在托马斯的手臂上，另一只手握拳垂在身旁，指关节因为刚才的一拳而泛红，他像是一只在保护领地的野兽，绷紧了每一根神经，准备随时冲上前攻击。她走到托马斯身边，托马斯气得浑身发抖，米兰达扶上他的肩膀，却被他轻轻甩开了，詹姆斯因为他的动作回过头来，托马斯现在和几分钟前仿佛是两个人，他的眉毛紧缩，眼角翻红，他在大口吞咽空气，而每次呼吸都带着颤抖。他困兽一般，气恼而无处可逃。  
“那事情就是这样了。”阿尔弗雷德的视线扫过对面的三个人，米兰达感觉自己被冰冷而残酷地当场解剖开来，而詹姆斯死死盯着司机从地上爬起来，替那人打开车门后连滚带爬地上了车。  
之后是一阵尴尬而令人窒息的寂静，伦敦日夜不息地白噪音都被三人屏蔽在外，米兰达和詹姆斯交换了一个眼神后，詹姆斯走在前，米兰达在后哄着托马斯回到酒吧，坐进了角落的卡座里。托马斯坐下后一言不发，低垂着眼睛，盯着跟前的桌面。米兰达想要再说些什么，却被詹姆斯用眼神制止了。詹姆斯能看出托马斯正在调整呼吸，他强逼着自己默数一到一百，同时跟随节奏深呼吸，虽然每一次都感觉气短，但他还是慢慢平复了下来，期间詹姆斯只是安静地坐在旁边，而米兰达像是在安抚受惊的动物一般上下抚摸他的后背。  
“我父亲刚才和我断绝关系了。”托马斯在另一阵漫长的寂静之后，语气冷淡地说道。  
“那他妈的是你爸？”詹姆斯难以置信地吼道，米兰达点了点头，而托马斯只是朝着他难过地笑起来。

像是干旱的沙漠终于祈求来了雨水，托马斯恨不得威士忌掺伏特加喝到自己止不住地傻笑。等米兰达和詹姆斯把他扶到他的公寓后，米兰达找出止疼片，又接了一杯水放到餐桌上后便离开了，托马斯却拉着詹姆斯进了卧室。他推着詹姆斯的肩膀直到他的后背撞在墙上，他把詹姆斯困在他身前，一手揽过他的腰，另一只手扶在他的脖子上。他从詹姆斯的下颌亲到他的嘴角，感受詹姆斯紧绷的身子在他手下逐渐放松。托马斯抵上詹姆斯的额头，他的鼻尖蹭过詹姆斯的，他垂下眼睛，詹姆斯不自觉地舔了下嘴唇，托马斯的视线追着他的舌尖扫过他的嘴唇，詹姆斯的声音干涩而不连贯，他喊着托马斯的名字，这让托马斯想要吻上他的嘴唇，詹姆斯却把他推开了，托马斯顺从地向后退了一步。他对上詹姆斯镉绿色的眼睛，他用拇指划过他的眉骨，詹姆斯却拉下他的手，“你应当休息。”托马斯听到詹姆斯这么说道，他难以置信地看向红发的男人，男人却只是歪了下头，解释道：“今晚发生了很多事，而我还揍了你父亲的司机。”  
“他不再是我父亲了，他自己说的。”托马斯放开詹姆斯，他舌根发苦，眼眶酸涩得发疼。他转过身，背对着詹姆斯，他实在不想为了他父亲再多哭一场，但就算他忍得反胃，却还是感觉眼泪开始在眼眶里打转。  
“像是我说的，今晚发生了太多事。”詹姆斯带着托马斯坐到了床上，“明早我保证我还在，怎么样？”  
托马斯突然好想笑，他什么时候也成了要被这样哄着的人了？他叹了口气，用手揉过眼睛，詹姆斯看到起身走向卧室的卫生间，托马斯感到詹姆斯放开他的时候感到心头一紧，一阵无来由的惊恐从他心底蹿到指尖，但紧接着他听到一阵水声，托马斯发出一声哽咽与笑声之间的动静，然后自暴自弃地向后躺倒在了床上。他觉得自己就是那位荒谬的英雄，但他既没有泄露宙斯的秘密，更没有蒙骗又绑走冥王，为何要每天把同一块巨石推上山头，再看着它滚下？而当这颗石头终于砸在他胸口上，碎石把他掩埋住的时候，他应当感到庆幸还是难过？  
詹姆斯把凉毛巾敷到托马斯眼睛上，托马斯捉住他的手腕，把嘴唇贴上詹姆斯手腕的内侧，他张开嘴，舔过嘴下的皮肤，听到詹姆斯倒吸了一口气。他用牙齿磨蹭他的手腕，之后再用舌头舔过他留下的牙印，詹姆斯忍不住发出一声呻吟，托马斯像是被鼓励了一般，他压着詹姆斯翻过身，骑在他的大腿上。他把詹姆斯的双手压在自己的掌心下，整个人趴在詹姆斯身上，用相同的方法折磨詹姆斯的脖子，感受他的动脉在自己的牙齿下跳动。詹姆斯扭动着身子，托马斯应和身下的人，蹭过詹姆斯的大腿。托马斯再次听到詹姆斯带着喘息喊自己的名字，他撑起身子，看向詹姆斯，却发现他正皱眉盯着自己，“听着，如果我可以的话，我早就自己揍我父亲一拳了。”詹姆斯虽然还皱着眉，但放松了一些，托马斯叹了口气，“我想要这个，我需要这个。”他觉得脸颊发热，但老天知道他真的需要这个，需要感受到他还存在，感受性爱撕扯的痛和快感，他需要詹姆斯在自己身体里。他一边说着一边拽下领带，却被詹姆斯打断了，詹姆斯把他拉到跟前亲他，托马斯顺从地张开嘴，让詹姆斯舔过他的舌头，他扶上詹姆斯的脸颊，加深了这个湿乎乎的亲吻，当詹姆斯摸索着解开他衬衫的扣子的时候，他扯出来詹姆斯的腰带，詹姆斯拍了拍托马斯的屁股，让他抬起腰，方便他拽下他的紧身牛仔裤，而当詹姆斯踹下自己裤子的时候，托马斯探身拿过床头柜里的润滑剂和避孕套。  
詹姆斯是古希腊的战士，托马斯用指尖划过他的肩膀，想要像是荷马歌颂他的英雄一般为詹姆斯写下几百行诗歌只为赞美他天神般的面孔和身躯，而当詹姆斯的手指探进他身体的时候，他死死抓住了那具臂膀，好像那是奥德赛在天神的愤怒下紧紧抱住的船桅，是他唯一生存的希望。詹姆斯小心地加进一根手指，缓慢却用力地撑开托马斯，“放松。”詹姆斯坐在床上，他的手指埋在托马斯的屁股里，托马斯跨坐在他大腿上，他抓着詹姆斯的胳膊，额头顶在詹姆斯的肩膀上，而当詹姆斯的手指探索他的内壁时，他忍不住扭动自己，在詹姆斯的手指上操自己，詹姆斯塞进第三根手指的时候，托马斯只觉得腿软到撑不住自己，他看向詹姆斯，他红发的战士挺起身亲吻他的嘴唇，幼兽一般拉扯着啃咬他的下唇，托马斯张开嘴让他舔舐自己的牙齿，詹姆斯一边亲他，一边引着他坐到自己的阴茎上。  
托马斯在詹姆斯完全埋进去之后颤抖着呼出一口气， 他搂着詹姆斯，而詹姆斯正在咬他的乳头，逼得他呼吸愈加短促，他托起托马斯的屁股，让托马斯撑起自己，他在托马斯往下坐的时候顶进去，托马斯一次坐得比另一次深，他仰过头，整个脖颈暴露在詹姆斯眼前，詹姆斯抚摸他的喉结，指甲划过他的锁骨，托马斯在詹姆斯按着他的后颈，把他往下压的时候呜咽出声，詹姆斯要他弯下腰与他亲吻，这让詹姆斯的阴茎在托马斯的屁股里变了个角度，托马斯发出一声绵长而诱人的呻吟，詹姆斯将它的尾音吞进了自己嘴里。他一边亲着托马斯一边操他，他用犬牙咬住马斯的耳垂，托马斯却只想继续要詹姆斯的嘴唇。  
詹姆斯感觉热量在他的小腹积累起来，他掐着托马斯的腰把他压倒在床垫上，托马斯的小腿架在他的肩膀上，他快速而用力地操着托马斯，托马斯到了最后只剩下无意识的呻吟，而当詹姆斯高潮的时候，他把他的海军拉到自己身上，而詹姆斯伸手握住托马斯的阴茎，撸动了几下之后，托马斯也颤抖着射在了詹姆斯的掌心里。

第二天早上是头天晚上再一次沉沦于内心欲望的明证，因而詹姆斯更多的时候选择在廉价的酒店或者昏暗的巷子搞一发，完事后便直接走人。他鲜少有躺在床上，后背贴着另一人前胸，腰被松松搂过，阳光晃在眼睛上才醒来的经历。  
詹姆斯睡过了头，临近正午的阳光刺眼而恼人，他在半睡半醒之间转过身去，企图把脸藏进另一人胸前躲过那明媚的阳光而再多睡一会，而直到床上的另一人在睡梦中哼了一声，扭动着把詹姆斯更舒服地揽入怀中时，詹姆斯才意识到昨晚都发生了什么，现在又正在发生什么。  
睡意霎时消失得一干二净。他僵硬地从床上爬起来，尽量不吵醒托马斯。托马斯的金发在阳光下显得更加柔软而近乎失去了颜色，他眉头微皱而眼角红肿，詹姆斯记起昨晚托马斯从浴室出来后躺进了他怀里，他把脸埋进詹姆斯的肩膀安静地哭了很久，詹姆斯搂着他，哄孩子一样一下下排过他的后背。也正是因为这个，詹姆斯才没有当晚就离开。  
起码詹姆斯是这么告诉他自己的。  
詹姆斯一边穿衣服 ，一边忍不住盯着阳光下的托马斯，他像是希腊的天神，侧躺着陷入在白色丝绒的床间，被子松垮地搭在他的大腿上，被他夹在两条小腿之间，而他的整个后背都沐浴在阳光洒下的暖黄色之中，就像是阿波罗本尊降下的祝福，詹姆斯没注意到自己什么时候坐回到了床上，以往这个时候他都已经逃进地铁里了，而现在他却只想再多呆一会，尽管他的本性叫嚣着想要逃跑。  
“阴暗而不可控。”詹姆斯被上校收养后一直生活在部队中，羞愧于他自己的本性已经成了习惯，他满足于快速而肮脏的性，没谁对那感受到留恋。现在，他却想伸出手将托马斯的金发缠绕在指尖，抚摸他被阳光温暖的肌肤，蜷缩进他安全而舒适的怀抱之中，如此强烈的欲望让詹姆斯下意识地想要退却，詹姆斯伸手捡起自己的黑色T恤，他的衣服被扔在了托马斯的衬衫上，带起丝微托马斯的古龙水，空气中又有了一丝海盐的气味，詹姆斯深深吸入一口气。  
“我以为你不是那种第二天偷偷溜走的人。”托马斯的声音里带着睡意，詹姆斯警惕地看向托马斯，托马斯还闭着眼睛，他翻过身平躺在床上，猫一样地把被子踢到了床下，然后伸展开自己。托马斯向上拱起的腰让詹姆斯想要爬到他身上去，把他压在身下，詹姆斯尴尬地清了下嗓子，托马斯这时睁开眼睛看向詹姆斯。托马斯的眼睛是平静的海面，反着透彻的日光，詹姆斯想要一跃沉入到这片温和的海域之中，任凭海水亲吻他的每一寸肌肤，享受海水从凉到温的整个过程。“你们这些当兵的，”托马斯说着摇摇头，从床上爬了起来，“起码让我给你杯咖啡。”  
“你们？”托马斯听到后笑了出来，他捧起詹姆斯的脸颊，先是亲过他的鼻尖，再贴上他的嘴唇。“你的雀斑在阳光下真好看。”托马斯在詹姆斯耳旁悄声说道，詹姆斯感觉一阵电流打过他的脊椎，令他想要蜷缩起自己的脚趾。  
詹姆斯尴尬地站在厨房门口，看着托马斯把咖啡粉倒入咖啡机中。他还没来得及穿上裤子，只穿着内裤和T恤，而托马斯什么都还没穿，屁股上还带着昨晚詹姆斯按下的红印。这时候应该做什么，又要说些什么？詹姆斯是条离了水的鱼，在空气中绝望地拍打尾巴。  
“让我猜猜，美式不加糖不加奶？”詹姆斯一时没反应过来，托马斯转过身靠在橱柜上，詹姆斯的视线被他的大腿吸引过去，他喉结干涩地上下涌动，他眨眨眼，然后生硬地抬起头看向托马斯，托马斯却好像是故意地叠起了小腿，大腿线条优美的肌肉在詹姆斯的余光里挤压到了一起，詹姆斯感觉自己呼吸困难，他不知道自己关于咖啡回答了什么，但托马斯只是笑着说：“你不用偷着看的。”詹姆斯没说话，固执地将视线集中在托马斯的脸上。  
但这也是种折磨，他想要舔过托马斯的下颌角，感到他的胡茬蹭在自己的脸颊上，闻到他身上残存的海盐气味。  
“没什么可羞耻的。”托马斯朝着詹姆斯走过来，詹姆斯想要反驳，却发现当托马斯离他只有一个亲吻的距离的时候，他难以真的说出什么理智的话，但他心底却已经开始斥责他的软弱，“让我说服你。”托马斯说着轻轻叼起詹姆斯的耳垂，詹姆斯张开嘴却没有发出声音，他耳旁一时只剩下了白噪音。  
托马斯把詹姆斯推倒在沙发上，他托着詹姆斯的膝盖，亲过他的小腿，他新长出的胡渣擦过他的大腿内侧时，詹姆斯倒吸一口气，托马斯从他两腿之间抬起头，他的手顺着詹姆斯的腹部摸上去，“你上次做这个是什么时候？”詹姆斯听到后感觉上半个身子都有些发烫，“嗯……”他的声音在托马斯的胡茬蹭到他腰侧的时候而颤抖，“还没有过上次。”詹姆斯感到托马斯的动作一顿，他的心沉了下去。他撑起自己的上半身，却意外地对上托马斯的蓝眼睛，他眼中有惊讶，深处却只有喜爱。詹姆斯难以置信地眨眨眼，托马斯一下到了他跟前，他挑起詹姆斯的下巴，亲昵而快速地亲了一下他，“这是我的荣幸了。等我一下，好吗？”他说完走进了卧室。而詹姆斯一人坐在沙发上，看着他内裤里半勃顶起的鼓包。  
托马斯不在的每一秒都是扎心的煎熬，“阴暗而不受控。”阳光斜照后，阴影紧赶慢赶地覆盖大地。在某条没人的死胡同里操一个陌生人与临近中午时让一个令人心动的男人进入自己是完全不同的两码事，詹姆斯一直抗拒如此，害怕之后的失控，但当托马斯在他两腿之间看向他的时候，詹姆斯却发现他心底渴望能够被占有，他好像是在进行一项危险的游戏，参赛者或多或少都地想死在里面，他抬腰脱下了内裤。  
托马斯走出卧室的时候，手指上已经覆盖了一层油状的润滑剂。詹姆斯感觉自己嗓子发干。托马斯跪在他腿前的地毯上，他舔了舔嘴唇，然后打开了大腿。托马斯另一只手扶上他的后颈，用指尖试探地碰了碰边缘。詹姆斯僵住了，在托马斯打开他牙关之前，他都没意识到他摒住了呼吸，“放心，都交给我。”托马斯说话时，嘴唇蹭过詹姆斯的锁骨，詹姆斯胡乱地点点头，他深深吸入一口气，当他把这一口气缓慢呼出的时候，托马斯把食指放进了他的体内。  
这是种很奇妙的感觉，他把自己整个交了出去，詹姆斯扭动了一下身子，更加明显地感受到了托马斯的手指。詹姆斯突然笑了起来，他向后仰到了沙发的靠背上，而托马斯趁机凑过去吮吸他的脖子，他拉着詹姆斯的手掌压到自己胸前，托马斯的心脏好像是在詹姆斯的掌心里跳动，强健而有力，詹姆斯弯起腿，脚踩在沙发的边缘，将自己更好地展示了出去。托马斯抽出半个指头，又轻柔地插了进去。他重复着单一的动作，直到詹姆斯喘息着点点头。托马斯又加进一根手指。他没急着撑开詹姆斯，而是更深地探索进詹姆斯的身体里。  
托马斯像是在膜拜一座神庙，他亲吻每一块雀斑，时不时咬住詹姆斯的皮肤，留下几个泛红的牙印。而詹姆斯感觉他在托马斯的嘴里和手下化成了一滩。他耳边只有托马斯时不时发出的几声赞美，其余都只剩下了白噪音。他屁股有些酸疼，但其他地方却好像都不存在了。而当托马斯终于撑开他的时候，那是詹姆斯经受过的最甜美的折磨。他想要扭动身子，却连那般力气都没有。托马斯的嘴唇离开了詹姆斯的皮肤，詹姆斯不满地皱起了眉。  
“还是会疼的。”托马斯把更多的润滑剂抹到他硬得发疼的阴茎上。  
“挺好。”詹姆斯催促地用腿钩住托马斯的大腿，托马斯拽过沙发上的两个靠枕垫到他的腰下。  
詹姆斯仰在沙发上，被撑开的感觉像是溺在海底，当溺水者允许海洋吞噬他的时候，周遭的水就成了他的情人，水从里到外地亲吻他的身躯，填满每一寸缝隙，又从外挤压他的骨骼，直到两者融合成一体，托马斯缓慢却用力地填满了詹姆斯。詹姆斯艰难地呼吸，托马斯便贴过去把每一口气嘴对嘴地送到詹姆斯的嗓子里。一切都成了静止的，除了托马斯前后移动的身子。他最后搂过托马斯，好像那是他的船桅，又是他的海洋。他心甘情愿地沉浸其中。  
最后两人一起躺在沙发上，詹姆斯半趴在托马斯身上，空气中满是咖啡的香味，但没人想要离开对方，也就没人去把咖啡从壶中倒出来。托马斯的手抓进詹姆斯的红发中，他卷起一缕头发绕在指尖，而詹姆斯只是懒洋洋地发着呆。  
“你是苏格兰人？”托马斯突然说，詹姆斯抬头挑起眉毛，“你高潮的时候有苏格兰的口音。”詹姆斯放生笑了出来，因为他突然意识到他们只知道对方的名字，连姓什么都不清楚。  
“詹姆斯·麦格劳，我姓麦格劳，明显是苏格兰人，虽然我九岁之后就一直跟着军队生活了。”  
托马斯若有所思地哼了一声，他侧过脸，亲了一下詹姆斯的额头，“我感觉我已经认识你一辈子了，但我们明明昨晚才见面。托马斯·汉密尔顿，很高兴认识你。”


End file.
